Cave Story - The Written Tale
by Lord Darkrai
Summary: Cave Story- a game we all know and love. But now, it's a story that you can read! That's pretty much it. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1: Part 1

Cave Story - The Written Tale

Written by LordDarkrai

Original story by Daisuke "Pixel" Amaya

I myself own nothing except the words written here.

Chapter 1 - Part 1: From somewhere, a transmission...

* * *

><p>Connecting to network...<p>

Logged on.

Opening chat algorithm...

Kazuma: Sue? Are you there?

Kazuma: It's me, Kazuma!

Kazuma: I was somehow able to escape, but now I'm lost.

Kazuma: I'm in a shelter with nothing in it.

Kazuma: If you're reading this, please answer!

Kazuma: ...Please?

* * *

><p><span>Starting Point - First Cave - Hermit Gunsmith<span>

I awoke in a deep cavern. I couldn't see anything at first, but my eyes slowly adjusted. i could see around me much better. The room I was in was small, with a platform in the center, and water dripping down the sides into a small pool. On the other side of the room there was a tunnel leading upwards. Seeing nowhere else to go, I jumped across the room, easily clearing five times my height. After I landed, I looked back to see how the hell I had done that so easily, but couldn't make heads or tails of it, so I gathered myself and jumped up the tunnel to a door.

Stepping through, I found a much larger tunnel than before. To my left, there were these blocks that looked like a force much larger than my fist could break them, but I had no means of doing so on my own. Turning the other way, I saw more platforms and bats everywhere. I slid down the steep path, narrowly dodging dangerous-looking red plants. At the bottom of the slide, I saw a sign that read _CAUTION! RED SPIKE PLANTS ARE DANGEROUS! _I rolled my eyes at the late warning and continued on. Not far from the sign I saw a pool that seemed to large to jump normally. Remembering my past experience with gravity, I took a running leap...

and landed in the pool of water in front of the ledge.

I hauled myself out of the freezing cold water and sat for a moment. Standing, and setting my jaw, I ran and jumped a second time, finally landing on the stone blocks. I jumped down into the pool of water, avoiding a bat and a jumping, jelly... thing. It fell asleep as I walked away from it. I have no idea what the hell it was. As I continued on, I stumbled upon a Tiger's head, sculpted out of stone. Inside, I saw an old man sleeping on a couch. At the end of the room, there was a table with a gun on it. I walked up to it, and studied it. It was made of a blue metal, with a white star painted on either side. When I pulled the trigger, it shot a large beam of energy from the end, going until it hit a wall and stopped. I noticed a note next to the gun that read, "Remember: Always look to the Polar Star for guidance." I folded the note and put it in my glove, taking the pistol with me.

* * *

><p>Searching for "Sue"...<p>

One "Sue" found.

Kazuma: SUUUUE!

Kazuma: Answer me!

Kazuma: They're looking for you!

Kazuma: Are you asleep or what?

Kazuma: Your brother is so lonely...

* * *

><p>I snuck back out, and headed back the way I came. When I returned to the wall, I shot it, and part of it broke apart. Behind it were more enemies. I killed them too, and walked out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Kazuma: C'mon Sue!<p>

Kazuma: Type something will you?

Kazuma: Starving over here...

Kazuma: I'm so hungry that, that...

Kazuma: I even ate a cockroach.

Kazuma: LOL just kidding!

Kazuma: But, just so you know, if I get to that point I'll do it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Part 2: King of the Mimigas.<p>

Mimiga village - Resevior - Graveyard - Small shack

Stepping through the door, I was in a small room with a hole in the floor. I could hear voices from below. I jumped down, not prepared for the inevitable fall. I saw a rush of brown, then slammed into the floor. Groaning, I stood. There was a small rabbit wearing a purple shirt, and a smaller rabbit was running away from the two of us. It wore a green shirt. The purple rabbit stirred. I helped it up, and it promptly jumped away from me, his hand going to his side. He had a scar over his right eye. He then said, "What? You're not an enemy? I thought you were one of them... My name is King. I'm the number one is this village. Though I say number one, it doesn't really mean much. There are only six of us left in the village. Well, really... including Sue it's seven. But she's not one of us." I perked upwards at hearing the name Sue. Was that who the Kazuma guy was talking about? Before I could do anything, King continued. "She's just an outsider that came into our village." He looked around, then muttered, "That Toroko! She took advantage of the commotion and escaped." I wandered to the right, to explore. Past a small, dark door I found a large room with a bunch of water pooled almost halfway up. It appeared to be the villages water storage. I saw a couple platforms and, being unable to resist the urge, jumped across them. To my surprise, there was another small Mimiga on the far platform, fishing. He didn't have much in his bucket, just one or two minnows. I chatted with him for a bit (He did mention something about how cure Sue was... I wonder what she looks like?) and then dropped a comment about a "Beast's Fang in the farm up north." It was quite helpful. In the water below him, I saw a shiny object. Bidding him farewell, and luck with his fishing, I jumped in the water, and grabbed the shiny thing. I held it close to my eyes so I could see it. It appeared to be a fish. Speaking of, there was a small orange fish close by me. I pulled out the Polar Star and shot it, tossing it up to the fisherman. He waved down to me, and I waded back to the entrance. When I got there, I saw the small mimiga from before (Toroko, I think.) It seemed scared, and when it saw me, it ran. I chased after it, so I could ask about the fish medallion. When I exited the water storage, King and Toroko were at it again. King calmly said, "Give me the key." Toroko pouted and said,

"No!" Then she ran past him, knocking him down again. She disappeared somewhere below. King growled,

"Toroko! You're not getting away that easily!" Then he, I assumed, followed her. I ran up to where the fisherman said the farm was, and jumped all the way to the left, far as I could go. I dug around in the pool at the end, and found the fang, as promised. I tied it around a cord, and went to the bottom of the village, where I had seen Toroko go. At the far end there was a small shack, with the door opened. I entered, assuming Toroko was in here. As I walked to the back end, Toroko ambushed me out of nowhere with a stick, yelling

"Why you!" I jumped out of the way, then held her away from me while she swung the stick back and forth. I had never done something like this, so I did the only thing I could think to do. I began to sing, the words flowing from my lips, even though I did not no where they came from. Even to me, they felt calming, like I was entering a place of peace and comfort. As I kept singing, I set Toroko down, and closed my eyes. When I finished, I sat down and crossed my legs. Toroko came over and sat down on my lap, and stared into my eyes.

"Can you sing again?" I nodded and sang the song again, the same feelings washing over me once more. When I was finished, We both sat silently, before Toroko jumped off of my lap. "Do you know The Doctor?" I shook my head. Toroko nodded. "The Doctor's such a mean guy. Popping up in our village and taking us away, sometimes even killing us... Like my brother. He killed my brother." She looked down sadly. I hugged her, and she started crying on my shoulder. I held her for a moment, before bringing out the fish pendant. I held it out to her, and asked,

"Is this yours?" She nodded.

"Yay! You found it! Sue gave that to me!" She grabbed it out of my hand, but then paused. "Well, I shouldn't have it anymore. King gets his ears all in a tangle when he sees Sue and I getting along..." She handed the pendant to me, and I promptly put it around my neck. I then took out my Beast Fang, tied it onto another cord I had found earlier, and gave it to her.

"Here, take this. It'll keep you safe from the Doctor." She smiled and put it on, clenching her hand around it. She jumped on me, and I held her close, smiling. It was nice to know that I had a friend. Suddenly we heard a banging on the door. All of a sudden, there was a toaster, suitcase like thing busting through the door. It looked at me, then at Toroko, then smiled.

"HUZZAH!" Then it jumped a couple times, I assume in victory. The ground shook whenever he landed. I held Toroko tighter. Then the toaster thing spoke again.

"There you are! You can't hide, no no. I've got the nose of a bloodhound!" Almost immediately there was a strange sound and a woman appeared, floating in midair on a broomstick. The woman sighed. "Indeed you do. The nose, and I dare say the brain as well." After that the toaster and the witch got in a fight. From what I could gather, the toaster was called Balrog, and the woman was named Misery. Before I could stop her, Toroko called out,

"You-you guys're with the Doctor, aren't you!" They both turned to her. Misery smiled.

"So, you're Sue, eh? The Doctor has called for you. Come along, now." I set her on the ground behind me. I said, with a firmness in my voice,

"She's not Sue. Sue isn't here." She disregarded me and launched some sort of bubble underneath the ground. Next thing I know, Toroko is yelling for help. I turn, and see her trapped in the bubble. I shoot at it, but it doesn't do anything. It goes straight to Misery. Misery and Toroko start floating upwards. I desperately chase after them, but even I couldn't jump high enough to reach. She sneered at Balrog.

"I leave the rest to you." Then they vanished. I stood with my gun lowered, angry at myself for not being able to help Toroko in time. Balrog shuffled uncomfortably.

"Not AGAIN! I always have to clean up! And here I found her FIRST!" He then looked at me, and my gun. "So, what's your deal? You gonna fight me with that thing?" In an answer I pointed my gun at him and fired. It hit him straight on, but it didn't seem to do much. He nodded (or as close to nodding can get when your a toaster with legs.) He jumped in the air. "A fight it is!" He had a simple pattern in his attacks: charge, charge, jump. I jumped over him and shot below me when he charged, and slid underneath when he jumped. He was defeated quickly. Before he left, he said: "Just you wait!" After he left, all was calm. I sat down in my grief over the loss of Toroko to the Doctor's henchmen, then opened the door. I had to notify King.

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Notes] Hey guys, Lord Darkrai here! Sorry for such a long break, I was busy with other stuff (high school, girlfriend, etc) so I didn't have much time to write. Instead, I decided to start a written version of Cave Story, my second-fav indie game of all time! Enjoy the chapters, everyone! There's certainly more to follow!<strong>

**~Lord Darkrai**

**[End note]**


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2

Cave Story - The Written Tale

Written by LordDarkrai

Original story by Daisuke "Pixel" Amaya

I own nothing except the words written here.

Chapter 1 - Part 2: Return of the Doctor

* * *

><p>Did you know that the witch-woman Jenka once had a brother?<p>

His name was Ballos.

Like his sister, he weilded powers far beyond those of mortals...

* * *

><p>Exiting the shack, I wandered the village in a daze, not being able to think about what to do. I decided I should tell King, but I didn't know where he was. I remembered the fisherman that told me about the Beast's Fang, so I went to talk to him. He told me that King could be found in the council meeting hall, but that i'd probably have to ask Jack first. After a short inquiry, the fisherman told me the graveyard, where Jack was standing guard, was right below Yamashita Farm, where I had found the fang. I jumped over there, and approached who I assumed was Jack. He held up a hand. "I'm sorry, but King has told me that nobody can go through!"<p>

I hung my head. "But, I have news..." He tilted his head.

"What news?"

"The Doctor's henchmen... they took Toroko." He gasped.

"WHAT?! They took Toroko?! I need to tell King right away!" He then ran past me, and headed into a village a little farther away. I remember hearing that Toroko had one of two keys- the other was in the Graveyard, where a handy sign told me I was at. I entered, using the bad news as a distraction, even though I felt horrible doing it.

~~ Graveyard ~~

There were mushrooms everywhere. I easily killed them with the power behind the Polar Star, but there were so many of them. I eventually made it past several graves, with names hardly legible. Dates, gifts for the past, most were very old. It's clear that the graveyard needed some work. At the far end, I found Arthur's grave, which was obviously well taken care of. There was a key hanging off of it, so I grabbed it and left, after paying my respects to Arthur. I couldn't stop thinking about Toroko, and how she was gone, simply because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. What The Doctor had done was inexcusable, and unforgivable. I vowed, through clenched teeth and hot tears, that I would destroy the Doctor, no matter the costs. I gathered my wits, and left to find King.

~~ Mimiga Village, Central Hall ~~

When I entered, I could hear the sound of crying. Jack had his arm over King, and King's shoulders were shaking. I realized the crying was coming from him. I ran to him, and pat him on the back, trying to help. He looked up at me.

"First all of the others... then Arthur... now Toroko... I couldn't even protect Toroko..." He continued to sob, every now and then muttering a hushed, "I'm sorry, Arthur, I'm so sorry..." Jack shooed me away, and I softly closed the door, leaving them to their thoughts. I did know where Arthur's was, but before I could get to it, Jack ran up behind me.

"Hey, person. I thought you should have this." He handed me a small device. When he pushed a button, it glowed, showing a basic 3-d map of the village. I tucked it into one of my pockets.

"Thanks, Jack." As I turned to enter Arthur's house, he called for me again.

"Hey!" I turned again. "What's your name?" I paused, and answered.

"I don't have any idea." Then I turned and entered Arthur's house.

~~ Arthur's House ~~

There wasn't much in the small house, just a couple of beds, some toys and books, a computer, and a strange kind of tube. Words blinked on the screen, but I didn't bother to read them. I went upstairs and laid down on one of the beds, and got some rest.

* * *

><p>After a while I decided it'd be a good idea to read what was on the computer. It read,<p>

[]Grant Access to Egg Corridor?[] []YES[]

[]NO[]

I ran my cursor over the []YES[] option, and clicked. The small tube glowed blue, with the words []TELEPORT READY[] flashing. I jumped through, and landed in an entirely new area.

**[Author's Note] Well, guys, this is it! Chapter one of my Cave Story Written Tale is complete! It turned out a lot better than I had expected, I guess half of a year away from writing and at school has done me some good, eh? I personally like what I did in this chapter, which was mainly go along with what happened, and try and recreate the dialoque, but only did it from memory. I think it makes it sound slightly more genuine, rather than slightly ordinary, like in the English Translation. Tell me what you think by leaving a review, maybe favorite and follow it? And as always, have a great day!**

**~Lord Darkrai**

**[End Note]**


	3. Chapter 2: Part 1

Cave Story - The Written Tale

Written by LordDarkrai

Original Story by Daisuke "Pixel" Amaya

I own nothing except the words written here.

Chapter 2: Part 1: A brand new world, filled with danger...

* * *

><p>"He used his magical powers to help and guide people, and the people loved and trusted him in return. Even more than they did their own king..."<p>

* * *

><p>~~ Egg Corridor ~~<p>

After traveling through the teleporter, I dropped to the ground, slightly nauseous and dizzy from teleporting. I hoped the feeling would go away soon. Right when I entered, there were bugs everywhere. One shot from the Polar Star killed them easily enough. Later on, I found a large room in the middle of the hallway. Inside, there was a man who seemed kind of... off. I avoided him as best as I could. Later on, I jumped a small pillar, and saw a strange scene fold out infront of me. A very small Mimiga was shouting at a much larger one. Their, conversation, went like this:

"Hey, you big bully, do you think you can beat me?"

"..."

"My big brother hasn't even beaten me!" At this point, the larger mimiga (who was around 8 times larger than the smaller one) lumbered forward and punched the smaller one.

"Ow! You win, you win!" It punched her again. "I said you win!" This time, it punched her with much more strength than it had before. The small Mimiga came flying towards me, and she landed about ten feet ahead of me. She got up, and looked at me quizzically. She called, "Who are you?" Before I could say anything, the much larger Mimiga lumbered forward and punched her, knocking her out. He glanced at me, and I nearly fell over. His eyes were solid red, like they were about to burst with blood. He picked the smaller Mimiga and carried her off somewhere, and I wasn't sure where, but hell if I was going to let it hurt her again. I ran forward, dodging all of the bugs and creatures bouncing and flying around me. I saw a door, inside which I took shelter from the swarms of bugs and creature that had followed me. Inside were a lot of computers, as well as a bed and desk. The bed was nearly smashed in half, and the desk had a large gun on it, with a note reading,

"To do list:

1. Fix Missile Launcher.

2. Check on egg #00.

3. investigate outcrop of strange weed by egg 17."

The list had red smears of what appeared to be blood dripped on it. I picked up a small bottle that had the red plant that was around the bed and stuffed it into my pack, hoping someone I came across would know what it is. I checked the gun, which I assumed was the Missile Launcher the note was referring to. It had a large barrel looking object next to it, filled with ammo for the gun, around 50 or so rounds. I peeked outside the door, taking the note with me. I pointed the launcher out the door, firing three missiles really quickly at the enemies. (Missiles: 47/50), which killed most of them. I shot the rest with the Polar Star. I grabbed some more ammo off the desk before I left, making sure the drum was filled. (Missiles: 50/50) Before I left, I grabbed an ID off the wall, assuming it would come in handy later.

As I wandered down the corridor, I noticed signs leading to different eggs, which I could see through the glass floor. I kept an eye out for one labeled #00, but I got to a gate before I found it. There was a computer with a drive that had a similar shape to the ID card I had found earlier. I slid it out of my pocket, and saw that they matched, so without further hesitation, I slid it in the drive and turned it. The gate popped open, but the ID card broke. I dropped the broken ID card on the ground, and walked through the gate.

* * *

><p>Enter Boss: Igor, the enraged Mimiga<p>

* * *

><p>Immediately, the large Mimiga I had seen earlier appeared. When he saw me, he pulled a lever, closing the gates. He then charged at me. I readied to shoot him, but by the time I had lined up a shot, he was on top of me. Before he could punch me, I leaped in the air, switching the Polar Star out for the Missile Launcher. As he looked down at the crater where I was before, I landed on the ground behind him, firing around 15 missiles into his face. (Missiles: 3550) He turned around and started inhaling. As he did, his mouth started glowing. I switched to the Polar Star, not sure what to expect. He yelled, and a large group of energy spheres erupted towards me. I fired at them, but there were too many to shoot. I leaped over him, and quickly shot some missiles at him. (Missiles: 30/50) He collapsed.

* * *

><p>Defeated Igor!<p>

* * *

><p>Soon after he fell, he starter changing. He shrunk down, and closed his eyes. I ran over to him, sensing no threat. I felt below his paw, but there was no pulse. Picking him up, I carried him to a room farther in the back.<p>

* * *

><p>~~Side Room~~<p>

* * *

><p>Inside, I saw the smaller Mimiga from earlier laying on the floor. I laid Igor on the floor, and ran over to her, picking her head up. I checked her paw for a pulse, and was glad to feel it beating softly under her fur. I looked around for a bed of some kind, and was pleased to find several lined up against the wall. There also was a large area of dirt, for reasons I don't know to this day. I buried Igor there, and returned to the other Mimiga. She was resting peacefully on the bed, although there was a draft from somewhere, making her shiver in her blue sweater. I found a blanket, and after beating some of the dirt and dust off of them, laid a few over her body. She curled into a ball, and I could hear her breathing slow and even out. I scratched her behind one of her ears, glad to see her okay. I laid down on another bed, and rested.<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke, the other Mimiga was stirring. I went over and sat next to her and waited for her to wake up. When she did, she nearly jumped out of her fur and fell off the bed. I couldn't contain my laughter. She looked away, embarrassed, for a moment, then stood up. She growled at me, then said, "Did you help me?" I nodded, still smiling, then she turned away from me and crossed her arms. "I don't need your help! I would have figured out a way out myself... somehow!" She stomped over to a computer in the corner, and flipped a switch. I followed, curious as to what she was doing. Lights turned on around us, and there was a large crackle of energy as spotlights turned on in front of us, revealing a huge egg with "No. 00" written on the side of it. I smiled in satisfaction - I finally found the egg written on the note. She pulled open a series of commands, leading to a box with a blinking line. She frowned. "Crap, it's password protected. If my brother were here, he'd be able to open this!" She stormed over to the bed and flopped down face first. I sat down next to her and pat her head, not really sure of what to do. She looked up at me, sniffled, and grabbed onto my arm. I reached over her and hugged her, and she let go of my arm to grab me around my chest. I could feel something wet on my shirt, so I picked up a corner of the blanket at looked at her face. Her eyes were wet, so I dabbed at them, thinking that was the problem. She buried her head in my chest and hugged me harder, so I just went with it and hugged her back. What was happening reminded me of Toroko, and how the Doctor's henchmen took her away, and how useless I was to stop them. I gripped her harder, the grief cutting into my mind like a hot knife. I felt my cheeks get wet, and realized my eyes were watering too. I assumed this happened to Mimiga when they get sad , as that was how I was feeling at the moment. We sat for a while, and thankfully nothing tried to kill us during that time. Soon, she fell asleep against me, and feeling tired again myself, laid down with her, careful to cover her with a blanket whilst not waking her. We slept for a while, resting soundly for what I was sure would be a hell of a return trip back to the village.<p>

~End of Chapter 2, Part 1~

**[Author's Note] Well guys, it's another part through! Now, I know I originally said I was going to use the dialogue straight from the game, but I need to throw this out there: That takes way too much time, and I feel the characters are a bit... bland, i suppose in their dialogue, especially with the English version by Nicalis. There was more in the patch by AeonGenisis, but i digress. I decided to add a bit more character by making my own dialogue based off of what I remember them saying, but adding and removing things I feel are necessary to add or remove. For example, you don't bury Igor, or have really any touching moments with Toroko or Sue, or anyone for that matter, in the game. Sue also says something along the lines of, "I hate this Island, and everything on it!", but I felt that was a bit too harsh. For those of you who have played the game, you would know this, but Sue is actually a human (I may have mentioned it through dialouge before, but whatevs), but more than that, she's a human _child_. She's scared, she has no idea if any of her family or friends are alive or not, and there's a glimmer of hope in the main character. She needs someone to lean on, and he is a pretty good candidate. By the way, if anyone here thinks I'm shipping Sue and the main character here, A: This isn't a lemon fanfic, it's supposed to be a faithful representation of the story, and B: I ship the main and Curly Brace (later character) anyways.**

**TL;DR: I'm changing some of the dialogue, I don't ship main and Sue, and I hope you guys enjoy! Remember to leave a review of something you may want added or removed at some point, changes, etc, favorite and follow it! have a good day everyone!**

**Lord Darkrai out.**

**[End Note]**


	4. Chapter 2: Part 2

Cave Story - The Written Tale

Written by LordDarkrai

Original story by Daisuke "Pixel" Amaya

I myself own nothing except the words written here.

Chapter 2 - Part 2: The return trip; Onwards to grass

* * *

><p>The return trip wasn't hard. I restocked on missiles along the way, making sure the mimiga wasn't hurt at all. When we got back to the room where I had gotten the Missile Launcher, we sat down on some chairs and rested. Itching for something to break the silence, I asked her, "So... what's your name?" She looked at me quizically, and said,<p>

"Have I heard you say anything before?" I shook my head.

"I don't think so." She got up and started pacing.

"I'm Sue. Sue Sakamoto." I looked up in surprise.

"You're Sue?" she nodded. "I've heard a bit about you from the Mimiga Village." she nodded.

"They don't like me much there, no. None of them except for Toroko, anyhow." She sighed. I didn't have the heart to tell her what had happened. I clutched the fish necklace that Toroko had given me, a gift from Sue to her. I pulled the necklace off.

"Here, this is for you. Toroko wanted you to have it." she looked surprised.

"Thanks. Say, what's your name?" I glanced to the side, avoiding her gaze.

"I dunno."

"Well why not?"

"Amnesia, I guess." She looked at my hat.

"The letters on your hat... they're not from around here, are they? Are you lost? No matter, if I find a way to get off this island, you can come with me." I smiled and nodded. We rested for a few more minutes before we headed back out. I needed to repair my weapons and gather some ammo from enemies, so I sent Sue ahead to the village.

* * *

><p>Sue's POV:<p>

I jumped of the teleporter, feeling slightly queasy. I still wasn't used to the feeling of teleporting. I sat down at the computer and noticed the chat system was running. Signing in, I started talking with Kazuma.

* * *

><p>System running...<p>

Started.

Opening chat algorithm...

conncected.

Kazuma: Sue? You there finally?

Sue: Yeah, I'm here.

Kazuma: Finally! I've been waiting for AGES

Sue: I know, sorry bro

Kazuma: Have you found a way off the island?

Sue: I found some Sky Dragon eggs

Kazuma: Really? is one ready to hatch?

Sue: Yeah, but its locked with a password. I was hoping you could help

Kazuma: You're gonna have to get me, the teleport code is "Grasstown"

Sue: Gotcha.

Shutting off chat.

* * *

><p>After our conversation, I laid on a bed, waiting for the boy to show up. What was taking him so long? Suddenly there was a knock on the door. When I jumped down to open it, Jack and King busted in. King especially seemed pissed. I jumped, and barked, "What do you want?" King snarled and pulled out his sword, what he said to be a gift from Arthur. He pointed it at me.<p>

"Toroko's been taken by the Doctor!" Jack chimed in.

"And we're holding you responsible!" I backed up, hoping the boy from earlier would show up soon. They grabbed me and hauled me up to the jail. I shouted,

"Hey, let me go!" King snarled.

"If you put one paw outside of the cell I swear I will cut it off!" Just then the boy showed up and walked over to the jail cells. He turned towards King and said,

"Why is she locked up?" His voice was quiet, as if he didn't speak much, and didn't like to. I liked it, if that he seemed good at listening to conversations. King growled at him,

"Because Toroko was taken by the Doctor, because he thought that she-" King pointed at me. "was her!" he shook his head.

"I'm the one that told you what had happened, right? Besides, it isn't her fault. She had nothing to do with Toroko's kidnapping." He turned to me. "What can I do to help?" I smiled.

"My brother's stuck in some place called Grasstown. Think you could bust him out?" he nodded.

"He's as good as here. King, i'll be back soon. Don't do anything to her before I return, understand?" King grumbled and looked away. I urged the boy onwards with a wave of my paw.

"Hey, boy?" he turned.

"Yes?"

"What do you want me to call you?" He looked up.

"I... I don't know. If i think of something... i'll tell you." I nodded.

* * *

><p>The hero's perspective<p>

Her question rattled me, for no reason I could think of. What should she call me? What did others call me? I jumped down back to Arthur's house, and activated the teleporter to go to Grasstown. Jumping through, I wondered to myself...

_"What _is _my name? And what the hell is a grasstown?"_

**[Author's Notes] Hey guys, Lord Darkrai here! Welcome to the kinda rushed Chapter 2, Part 2! I got this one done in around an hour and a half, as I didn't think that a few hundred words were that important. I am, however, going to most likely do Grasstown in two parts, and then the third will be discussing plans at Arthur's house. Until then, leave a review, maybe favorite and follow! Have a good day everybody! :D**

**~Lord Darkrai**

**[End Note]**


	5. Chapter 3: Part 1

Cave Story - The Written Tale

Written by Lord Darkrai

Original game/story by Daisuke "Pixel" Amaya

I myself own nothing except the words written here.

Chapter 3 - Part 1: On to Grasstown

* * *

><p><em>Did you know that the witch-woman Jenka once had a brother? His name was Ballos. Like his sister, he wielded powers far beyond those of mortals... He used his magical powers to help and guide people, and the people loved and trusted him in return. Even more than they did their own king...<em>

* * *

><p>Jumping off of the teleporter, I took in a deep breath, noticing how humid and warm the air was, perfect for sustaining all kinds of plant life. I wondered how I knew that warm, humid air was good for sustaining plant life, then how I knew what a plant was, then how I knew what the word humid was. Shrugging it off as some random fact from my past, I thought nothing of it, then kicked myself, trying to remember more. Nothing was shaking loose, so I stopped, figuring it would come around at a later time. Gathering my strength, I leaped upwards, finding a small house. Seeing nowhere else to go, I tried the door, but it was locked. When i turned around, I saw a mimiga approach me. He seemed normal enough, so I lowered my gun. He spoke with a slightly lower pitched voice then other Mimiga. "Ho, traveler. I lost my key a ways back, and locked myself outta ma house. Think you could get it for me?" I nodded. he pointed towards the wall of vines. "It's back thataways. Thank you very much, young'un." He sat down at the doorstep of his house. Pushing my way through the vines, I wondered why he talked different then all of the other Mimigas I had met before. I realized Sue spoke differently too. Shaking my head and deciding to wonder about it differently, I pushed my way through the vines. There were creatures everywhere, some normal (yet hovered towards me instead of jumping) and some nearly eight times as large in size (that also hovered.) I leaped under them, blasting some of them with my missiles, but mostly using my Polar Star. (Missiles: 38) I found his key on some stone, underneath some bats and several Jellyfish. As I was laying waste to the jellies, I missed and shot at the ceiling. The light from the shot lit up a large, circular shape on the ceiling. After I killed the rest of the bats, jellies, and what not that could harm me, I fired at the large shape again. It came rushing down at me, so I fumbled and dropped the Polar Star. Cursing, I pulled out the machine gun, and fired five or so rounds into its underbelly. (Missiles: 33) I picked the Polar Star back up, and wandered over to the creature, which I now noticed was a large jellyfish. It had a small box on its head that had a note inside, as well as three small, glass jars. I read the note, which said <em>Congrats if you killed the big Jelly! Take these jars and scoop up a bit of the jellyfish juice that should have come out of it, it's really useful for putting out fires and such!<em> I did as the note said, being careful to place the note somewhere where it wouldn't get broken. Wandering over to the Mimiga from before, I handed him his key. He sat up very quickly. "Thank you very much, young'un! Come inside, if you have a mind to!" He opened his door and went inside. Shrugging my shoulders, I followed him inside.

* * *

><p>Santa's House<p>

* * *

><p>I looked around. The house was smaller than Arthur's, and had a door with the words <em><strong>"DO NOT OPEN! DANGEROUS, IMMORTAL PLANT GROWING!" <strong>_written in messy, scrawled letters. As I stared at them, however, I had no idea what they meant. I was about to open the door when the Mimiga came out of nowhere and smacked my hand. I turned towards him. He yelled, "Whoa, careful young'un! Those plants are dangerous!" I looked through the hole on the door, and saw a group of plants I decided I did not want to touch. They were large in number, and in size, viciously sharp, and dripping with what seemed like venom of some kind. I shuddered. The Mimiga said, 'Those are Venom Fangs, highly toxic and dangerous!" I nodded. He smiled. "By the way, young'un, here." He handed me a small, yellow and orange pistol. "This here's the Fireball! If you're wanting to get to the other side of Grasstown, remember to go through Chako's House. You'll need some Jellyfish juice, though." I nodded and slid it into my pocket, waiting to test it out on some enemies. Before I could leave, however, he said, "By the way, my name's Santa! What's yours?" I shook my head.

"No idea." He smiled.

"Well, 'no idea', you take care out there, okay?" I nodded.

* * *

><p>Pretty soon, I was back to where I was before. Testing out the Fireball, I found out it shoots bouncy balls of flame, but only four at a time. The fires were blue and white in color, so I knew that they were very hot. How, I don't know. I walked forward, leaping over some Venom Fangs along the way. Before long, I came across another, smaller house. Inside, I jumped upstairs and saw a purple Mimiga. She was sleeping on her bed, but when I approached her, she sat up and yawned. She saw me and smiled. "Why hello there. Are you a traveler?" I nodded. She looked at the Polar Star at my side. "That's a mighty big gun you have there. is it safe?" I shrugged.<p>

"In the right hands, I suppose." She giggled.

"Say something else."

"Uh, why?"

"I like the way your voice sounds, silly." I shrugged.

"Uh, Okay. What do you want me to say?" She smiled.

"Whatever you want to." I frowned and said,

"Uh, okay. Are you Chaco?" She nodded.

"Yeah, that's me." I nodded.

"A Mimiga named Santa told me that i'd need to go through your fireplace to get to the other half of Grasstown." She nodded, and got up to wander to the fire. I followed her.

"Santa, eh? Is he okay?" I nodded.

"Good. That one other fellow on the other side... Morson, I think, he's so strange. Haven't heard from him in a while." I shrugged.

"I came from the Mimiga Village, so I don't really know many Mimiga's here." She nodded. She must have thought I looked tired, because she said.

"Hey, you should get some rest before you head over." I shrugged my shoulders and laid down, closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, Chako was next to me, sleeping soundly. I wondered why she was there, when I felt an object in my pocket that felt like it wasn't there before. Reaching into it, I found a stick of some red substance, but I wasn't sure what it was. Placing it back into my pocket, I felt something like paper as well. it was a note from Chaco.<p>

_"Something to remember me by 3_

_~Chaco"_

Folding the paper up, I put the object and note into my pack, thankful that she had written in the language I could read, and not the one that was written on Santa's door. Remembering his advice, I looked at Chaco's fireplace. There was a roaring fire still, but I had a solution. I threw one of the bottles of Jellyfish Juice on the fire as Santa had told me, and the fire disappeared. As I crawled through, I felt bad about leaving Chaco's fireplace unlit, so I sparked it back to life with a careful shot of the Fireball. Heading onwards, I found a whole crap ton of bats, which were easy enough to get rid of using the Polar Star. There were many new enemies, including frogs and some strange fungus that shot out a red circle of energy when I shot it, but didn't kill it. I got hit the first time, but it didn't hurt much. After that, I laid on the ground and shot them, careful to avoid the energy circles. Onwards I found several buildings, and exploring around, found one that had a slightly rusty lock. There were several empty rooms as well, including one that had large blocks that, when the ground was shot out from beneath them, crushed anything and everything in their path. As I wandered around, I at some point heard a voice call, "Hey!" I glanced around, and listened to the impatient calls and their source. A crack in the wall seemed to be the source. As I approached, I heard the voice say, "Hey! You there, boy! Mind helping me?" I crouched next to the widest part of the crack and nodded, assuming he could see me. "Hey there! I'm kind of trapped inside here, the doors locked. Think you could try to unlock it?" someone from inside handed a key to me from within the crevice. I attempted to unlock the door, but it wouldn't budge. I walked back over to the crack, and said,

"It's wouldn't turn." The voice said,

"Damn! Well, try it on some other doors. I have another key here as well, it's labeled "Gum Base". Try that one and if it doesn't work, see if you can figure out where it will."

The key didn't work, so I let my wander, absentmindedly shooting the occasional bat that flew by. I thought of the room that had a slightly rusted lock, which reminded me of the first, rusty key. I tried it, and the door creaked open. Inside was a dimly lit room with several robots behind glass doors, and one laying on the floor and plugged into a wall. There was a hole in the floor, seemingly caused by some sort of explosion. On the other side, I saw a switch and a computer screen, offering more light than the lights in the room. On the screen were words that said,

**TURN ON POWER?**

**[ ] YES [ ] NO**

I clicked on yes, and new words flashed across the screen:

**FAN POWER: ON**

**MALCO POWER: ON**

**AUXILIARY LIGHT POWER: ON**

The room started to get brighter as the lights gained power. I could also hear small motors turning here and there. Suddenly, there was a slight crash and a flash of light. I turned, and the robot from earlier stood on two legs and looked at me. It pointed and said, in a slight, metallic voice, "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! DESTROY AT ALL COSTS!" Suddenly, a new voice called out:

"HUZZAH!" There was a crash, and the creature from earlier, Balrog if I remembered correctly, appeared. He landed on the robot, and turned towards me. He smiled. "Oh! It's you again! Did you know that the Mimiga we took wasn't Sue?" I nodded, getting angry at his offhand reference to Toroko. "That's right! She wasn't! Misery got a real beating by the Doctor because of it! She sent me here to break you for good!" I looked up, ready for a fight. "And no holding back this time!"

The fight began with him jumping. I thought I knew what he was doing, but before I could do anything, he started flying (it appeared he was straining to stay aloft) and tons of energy spheres bouncing towards me. I fired a few missiles (Missiles: 34/50) and most of them blew up. I ran towards the pit, and turned to see Balrog land with a crash. I whipped out my Fireball and shot several flames towards Balrog, and he landed on the last one. To my surprise, the spheres behind him bounced against the walls, and burned into his back. He groaned, and jumped again, and I ran underneath him and fired several missiles into his underside (Missiles: 31/50). He fell sooner than before, and there were less energy spheres this time. Turning around quickly, I fired more shots from the Fireball at him, and they seared his face. He groaned one more than time, then jumped back through the ceiling, and on his way up, he yelled,

"What ARE you?"

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Notes] Hey guys, Lord Darkrai here, and Happy new years! I've been working on this one for a while, and I hope it shows. I did get some small writer's block towards the end, but I still got it done, and already have some prepared for the next part of the chapter! Speaking of, leave me a review if you want me to make a brand-new story that i'll work on alongside this one, that is similar, and will be telling the story of the generation of Pokemon with most of my favs, Generation Four: Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum! I won't do it unless I see it's wanted, so leave a review with any criticisms of this story or ideas as to what to do with it in the future! If you have ANYTHING you want to say, just put it in a review and I promise i'll read it! Thanks for reading this, and have a great day!<strong>

**~Lord Darkrai**

**[End Note]**


	6. Chapter 3: Part 2

Cave Story - The Written Tale

Written by Lord Darkrai

Original game/story by Daisuke "Pixel" Amaya

I myself own nothing except the words written here.

Chapter 3 - Part 2: Dealing in Gum

* * *

><p><em>Did you know that the witch-woman Jenka once had a brother? His name was Ballos. Like his sister, he wielded powers far beyond those of mortals... He used his magical powers to help and guide people, and the people loved and trusted him in return. Even more than they did their own king... The jealous king had Ballos apprehended and thrown into prison, where his punishment was brutal and cruel. Humans can be terrible creatures indeed...<em>

* * *

><p>After Balrog left, I made sure everything was still working fine, and that I had my guns in top notch order. I was about to leave, when I remebered the small robot that was crushed inside the ground when Balrog appeared. I grabbed what I could of his head, and pulled, yanking the robot out of the ground. It was very skinny, with stick like limbs and a cube-ish torso. When it recovered enough to reply, it said, <strong>"Thank you sir! You are very kind!"<strong> I nodded my head, and left, muttering something about getting Kazuma out of the house. Apparently, the robot heard me, and said, **"Wait, sir!"** I turned. **"You are trying to help someone who's stuck behind a door? You truly are kind! I wish that I could assist you in some way, but all I know how to do is make bombs..."** I paused. Something about what the robot had said piqued my interest. I took it by the shoulders, or what I presumed were its shoulders.

"Wait, did you say bombs?" it nodded.

**"Big bombs, small bombs, short-fuse bombs, long-fuse bombs, thermal, frag, any kind there are!" **

"What materials would you need for a bomb?" He thought for a moment.

**"For the simplest one, I will need Charcoal, Jellyfish Juice, and gum base. Get me these materials, and I will certainly help you!" **I nodded. I handed it one of the vials of Juice that I had found earlier. It took the vial over to a work bench, and started assembling some tools. I took that as a farewell, and took off.

* * *

><p>"What? A bomb?! Hmmmm... That could work. What did you say you needed again?" I recounted the three materials to Kazuma.<p>

"Gum base, jellyfish juice, and charcoal." He paused.

"Yes, that would make a halfway decent bomb. If what the papers on the wall inside here hold true, the Gum base should be somewhere to the East. Could you check over there? And any fire should have Charcoal, unless it burns with the Juice." I thought.

"Doesn't Jellyfish Juice put _out_ fires?"

"in large amounts, yes. But that's like weak gasoline. Sure, it can burn, but too much will drown out the fire. Jellyfish Juice is just less likely to burn with smaller amounts. A small dosage every now and then can keep a small house warm." I nodded and took off, remembering Chaco saying something about a Mimiga living in this section of Grasstown. There were lots of fans pushing every which way. After I jumped over a pit of death spikes, I leaped into a fan blowing straight upwards. I rose in the air, and saw a man standing in the shadows of the corner.

"Hey, boy. The fans here blow with enough power to propel you across pits. You can use these to visit the Mimiga on the other side of these fans. But he may not be so inviting..." I nodded and ran off the ledge, leaping along with the fan in order to propel myself across and onto a ledge on the other side. Once there, I saw a small hovel. I opened the door, and noted the cobwebs, yet lack of dust. Someone had been here recently, but must not have been doing much. I walked to other side, passing red flowers like the ones at the crushed bed that Igor slept in, back in the Egg Corridor. On the other side, there was a chest filled with missiles, and a clip magazine managing to hold 70 of them. (Missiles: 70/70) I heard a creak behind me. When I turned, I saw red flashing eyes stare at me from inside the fireplace. I lifted my Missile Launcher, and a gigantic Mimiga leaped at me, baring its teeth. It landed on me, and was about to bite my arm when I shot three Missiles in its face. (Missiles: 67/70) I rolled away, as it grabbed its face in its paws. It jumped again, and I shot three more in its chest, blowing its shirt up and sending it to the ground, where it laid still. It's body shrunk down, and I caught my breath, then straightened my clothing, adjusting the cap on my head. I laid his body on the wrecked bed, and tried to make it look comfortable. Once back outside, I looked around. Back where I had come from, I saw another ledge above it, and used the fans placed here and there to reach it. Only one door was on the ledge, and the writing on the sign next to it matched the one on the one key that Kazuma had given to me that hadn't matched anything yet, so I used to enter the room. Inside, there were fans on either side of the otherwise rectangular room, and a single chest on the other end. Inside the chest, I found what appeared to be a computer disk, with the word "GUM" scrawled on the side. Suddenly, I heard a very loud "HUZZAH!" come from the cieling, followed by a small quake. Turning around, I saw Balrog. I frowned.

"Back for more, eh, Balrog?" He smiled.

"Ah, a bit of cockiness! I like it!" I heard a sound behind and above me, and I turend to see Misery floating above. Balrog smiled, but she looked frustrated.

"Balrog, why is he here?!" Balrog smiled.

"Misery, be careful! This one's powerful! He could maybe even beat you!" She smiled.

"Could he, now? I wonder..." I drew the Polar Star. She looked over at Balrog and waved her hand. He yelled and started flashing, getting a blank look in his eye. She smiled wider. "Now, this should be fun!" She disappeared as Balrog turned into a giant frog. He croaked loudly, and I readied my Polar Star.

* * *

><p>FIGHT!<p>

Balfrog

300 HP

* * *

><p>He jumped, which was terrifying. His form took up around one third of the room, so it was difficult to get around him. When he landed, a frog fell on the ground behind him. I shot it, figuring if he did anymore of that they would build up. As I presumed, he leaped a few more times. When he got close enough to me, I used the still working fans to leap over him. When I hit the ground, he jumped and turned in the air. I shot him a few times, but it didn't seem to have much of an effect. As I waited for him to do something, I shot the smaller frogs. Suddenly, he opened his mouth, and shot spinning projectiles at me. I shot at them, clearing them, but one of my shots missed. As I dodged it, I saw the shot go directly into his mouth, which seemed to damage him, although only slightly. He started making small leaps at me, and I waited until I could jump over him again. He jumped, and more frogs fell down. I pulled out the Fireball in my left hand, and started shooting them at his mouth while shooting every thing else with the Polar Star. He continued this cycle, and I defeated him quickly. Once defeated, he reverted back to his normal box self. He grumbled and jumped through the air. I sat on the ground, and caught my breath. Now, it was time to get back to the robot, and save Kazuma. I hoped the trip home would be easier than the trip there.<p>

**[Author's Notes] Yay, a new chapter's been released! :D Yeah, sorry I haven't been updating in a while, been really busy lately with school and whatnot, so I haven't really got much work in. But the new chapter is here, and a new one is on the way! Oh, and I was wondering, would anybody like me to work on another story whilst I work on this one? Maybe a new Pokemon one that takes place in Sinnoh, prehaps? Let me know by favoriting, following, and reviewing this story! ^-^ You people have a great day!**

**~LordDarkrai**

**[End Note]**


End file.
